Brothers
by ChristyK
Summary: Sam is injured in a convenience store robbery
1. Chapter 1

This is another story I wrote awhile back. It doesn't have anything supernatural happening in it but is just a little brotherly angst thing I came up with. Hope you like it.

**Brothers**

Chapter one

Sam picked up the car keys off the bureau and with one last glance at Dean, who pulled the pillow over his head, he left. It was their custom that whoever woke up first would go get the coffee. The majority of the time it was Sam, he never slept well and ninety percent of the time he was the one who ended up running for it.

He drove the short distance to the convenience store then went inside and over to the coffee machine. He got them both a large coffee then picked up a box of chocolate doughnuts and walked to the checkout. He smiled at the pretty clerk behind the counter.

"Looks like it's going to be a nice day."

"Yeah, after all that rain we had it's nice to see the sun shining."

"Have a good one." Sam said as he paid and turned to leave.

Just as he reached the door two men, hoods over their heads pushed him back into the store as they pulled out guns. Sam and the two other people in the store all put their hands up as they backed away from the gunmen.

"Empty the safe." The one man said to the nervous clerk who began to cry.

"I don't have the combination."

The man pointed the gun at her head.

"Open it!"

"I can't….They don't give us the combination."

The man grabbed the girl by the arm and twisted it causing her to cry out.

"Hey." Sam took a few steps forward. "Can't you read the sign?" He pointed to the sign attached to the front of the counter. It read _'Store clerks do not have the combination to the safe. After midnight only small bills will be accepted.'_

"Damn! Then give me the money in the drawer."

The clerk emptied the drawer and handed the man the money, but as she did she activated the silent alarm. Unfortunately the man saw her reach under the counter and knew what she had done. He pointed the gun at her.

"Bitch!" He shouted as he raised the gun toward her head his finger tightening on the trigger.

"No!" Sam ran forward and before the man could shoot tackled him to the floor. But just as Sam was getting up a single gun shot rang out as the man's partner stepped forward. Sam's head snapped to the side and he went down. He lay on the floor, his head lying in a pool of blood.

**Motel room **

Dean had showered and was sitting on the bed watching TV. He had heard Sam leave and had glanced at the clock. It was now two hours later.

"I'm so going to kick your ass if you bring back cold coffee." Dean said as he went over to the window and looked out. "She better be worth it." He mumbled. He assumed Sam had gotten into a conversation with someone and had completely lost track of time. When he still wasn't back a half hour later he started to get worried. He walked outside and looked up and down the street. "Come on Sammy where the hell are you?" He felt trapped, he didn't have his car and even if he did he had no idea which direction Sam had gone in. His ringing phone interrupted his thoughts.

"Sammy?" He answered hopefully.

"Is this Dean?" The voice said.

"Yeah, who is this?"

"This is Officer Wilkins of the Parkland Police Department. Where are you?"

"I'm at the Riverside Motel, what's wrong?" Dean could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Had Sam been in an accident?

"Stay there we'll send a car for you."

"What's going on? Did something happen to my brother?"

"We'll explain everything as soon as…"

"Has he been in an accident?" Dean interrupted the officer, he didn't care if his car was totaled as long as Sam was okay.

"Your brother's been injured and he's been asking for you."

"How soon can you get here?"

"We'll be there in a few minutes."

"Hurry."

Dean hung up and took a couple of deep breaths trying to calm down. The officer had said Sam was asking for him so at least that was good news, he couldn't be hurt too bad if he was asking for him.

A few minutes later a police car pulled up and Dean jumped in the back.

**The Parkland Hospital**

Dean paced the small room he was led into. The officer wouldn't tell him anything until the doctor arrived. As soon as the door opened and the doctor came in Dean walked over to him.

"How's my brother?"

"He's in the operating room. We're doing everything we can."

"What happened? How bad is he hurt?"

"Your brother's been shot."

"Shot! How? Why?..." Dean looked back and forth between the doctor and the officer in disbelief. He had assumed Sam had been in an accident, being shot never once entered his mind..

"Your brother was in a store that was being robbed. He tried to prevent the clerk from being hurt and was shot."

"How bad is it?" Dean's entire body felt like it had turned to ice. This couldn't be happening Dean thought, not to Sammy.

"I'm sorry…but your brother's been shot in the head."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews; I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. I usually try to post two chapters a day since I have so many of these stories finished and want to get rid of them, but I'm going on vacation today till next Wednesday. I won't be near a computer so I won't be able to post the next chapter till either next Wednesday night or Thursday morning. Have a good weekend.

**Brothers**

Chapter two

"Your brother was in a store that two men came in to rob. Apparently they were going to shoot the clerk and your brother tried to stop it." The officer explained.

Dean blinked back tears that threatened to run down his face. This couldn't be happening.

"How did you know to call me?"

"When your brother got to the hospital he kept asking for a Dean. We couldn't get anything else out of him; he just kept repeating your name. So we looked in his cell phone for a Dean and we found you."

"Then he was talking when he came in, so that's a good sign isn't it?" Dean looked at the doctor hopefully.

"He was incoherent, just mumbling, but he kept repeating your name. That happens with a lot of head injuries."

"What are his chances?" Dean could barely get the question out.

"It's hard to say. If he gets through the operation without any complications I'd say fifty-fifty."

The officer walked over and stood in front of Dean who wiped angrily at his tears embarrassed to have shown his emotions. Right now all he wanted was to get his hands on the man who had hurt his brother.

"We have tape of the shooting from the security camera. I know it will be hard but we'd like you to look at it. We're assuming this was just a random shooting and that your brother didn't know these guys, but we'd like you to take a look at the tape and see if you recognized either of them."

"The jerks weren't caught, they're still out there?"

"Yeah, they both got away. Look…there's nothing you can do here; your brother is in good hands. I'd like you to go to the station with me and look at the tape."

"I can't leave my brother…"

"There's nothing you can do for him right now. The only way you can help him is if you check out the tape and see if you recognize them, it might help us catch the bastards that did this to your brother."

"Let's make it quick, I need to be here when my brother comes out of surgery." Dean knew if he stayed in the waiting room he would drive himself nuts worrying about Sam and that wouldn't catch the jerks that had done this to him.

**Police station**

Dean was led into a small room and the officer got the tape ready.

"This is going to be hard." He warned Dean in order to prepare him for what he was about to see. "You're going to see your brother get shot, but I need you to take a good look at the robbers and let me know if you recognize either of them."

Dean could only nod as he tried to brace himself for what he was about to see. The officer then turned on the tape. Dean watched as Sam walked into the convenience store. He then walked over and poured two large cups of coffee and picked up a pack of chocolate doughnuts. Dean swallowed hard, he knew Sam preferred the plain doughnuts but instead he had picked up the chocolate ones that Dean preferred. He then watched as Sam paid and started heading for the door. Two men then entered and pushed him back into the store. Sam and the other customers all raised their hands as one of the gunmen kept his gun on them while the other went over to the counter and confronted the clerk. He could see the clerk reach under the counter and the gunman turn and point his gun at her head, then he watched Sam run over and stop the man from shooting the clerk. Dean watched in horror as Sam's head snapped back as a bullet from the other robber hit him and he fell to the floor. Dean blinked back tears as he watched a growing pool of blood surround his brother's head. The robber Sam had attacked then stood up as the man who had shot Sam walked over to the counter and pointed the gun at Sam's chest. It looked like he was about to shoot him again but the gun apparently jammed. The man then turned around and looked directly at the camera. The officer pressed a button on the VCR and froze the picture.

"Do you recognize either of them?"

Dean tried to swallow the hate and rage he felt for the men as he studied the picture. He didn't recognize either man but he would remember their faces as long as he lived. He was determined that if the cops didn't find them he would and he would make them pay for what they had done to his brother.

"No…I don't know either of them."

The officer then turned off the tape.

"I'm sorry you had to see your brother being injured but I appreciate that you came down here to view the tape. Do you think there is any possibility your brother might have known either of the men?"

"No, I doubt it. We were just passing through town and he hadn't gone anywhere without me except this morning for coffee."

"Okay, then I'll put the shooting down as robbery related and not attempted murder."

Dean looked at the officer.

"Look, I really have to get back to the hospital; I need to be with my brother."

"I understand, let's go."

**The hospital**

When Dean wasn't pacing the hall he sat in the waiting room staring at the floor. Yesterday he and Sam had a stupid argument about their dad and they had not spoken to each other for most of the night. He knew they were both tired and that today either he or Sam would apologize to the other and the argument would be forgotten, but now… now what if Sam died and he never got to say he was sorry. He knew he had started the argument; once more defending their dad even though he knew what Sam was saying was true. That their dad had always expected them to do whatever he said without questioning him. That was one of the reasons Sam had finally rebelled and left and even though Dean had stayed with their dad he had always envied Sam for having the guts to leave. Yeah, Sam had been right and he knew it, but he had been pigheaded and had started an argument with him. Now Sam was fighting for his life and he would give anything to tell him that he was sorry. His thoughts were interrupted as the doctor entered the waiting room, his gown covered in his brother's blood.

"How's my brother?" Dean asked standing up.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Well I'm back from vacation. Thanks for the reviews. Now on with the story if anyone is still interested….

**Brothers**

Chapter three

"Your brother came through the operation but it's too early to tell if there was any damage to his brain. He was actually very lucky. The bullet was fired from a small caliber gun and hit him at an angle, it didn't go as deep into his brain as we had originally feared."

"Oh, thank God." Dean shut his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief.

The doctor put his hand on Dean's shoulder.

"As good as the news is though he's not out of the woods yet. We're not sure if there is any brain damage, we won't know that till he wakes up."

"Can I see him?"

"He's in recovery right now but as soon as he's moved to intensive care I'll have someone come for you."

Dean shook the doctor's hand then sat down as tears filled his eyes. What if Sam did have brain damage? What would they do? But he knew as long as Sam was alive that was all that really mattered. He'd deal with the brain damage or whatever else came up as long as he had his brother back.

**Intensive care**

Three hours later Sam was moved to the intensive care unit and Dean was allowed in to see him. He walked over and stood next to his brother's bed. Sam lay on the bed his head wrapped in a sterile bandage, tubes and wires ran in and out of his body.

"Hey Sammy." Dean said as he gently picked up Sam's hand. "The Doc says it's all up to you now. You got to hang in there Sam." Dean swallowed hard as tears welled up in his eyes as he looked at his injured brother. He leaned closer and whispered. "I need you Sam. I can't do this without you…."

**Five days later**

Dean sat by his brother's bed, it had been five long days and Sam still hadn't woken up. He had tried to contact their dad but all he could get was his voice mail. He knew more then likely their dad was off somewhere out of the service area and once he got the message he'd get back to him. He had spent the long hours talking to Sam trying to get him to react to his voice but nothing helped. He waited till the doctor was done examining his brother then spoke up.

"What's going on Doc shouldn't he be waking up by now?"

"Each head injury is different. Your brother suffered trauma to his brain and it's impossible to tell when he'll wake up. I've seen men with severe injuries wake up the next day, and I've seen men with less injury then your brother's never wake up."

"You mean there's a possibility my brother won't come out of this?"

"We're trying to stay optimistic but yes…there's always that possibility. We just don't know."

"Is there anything I can do to help bring him around?"

"You're doing everything you can. Just keep talking to him, that's all you can do. You might not think he can hear you but he can. He's trapped inside his injured brain and something you say might just snap him out of it. It's all up to him now, there's nothing more we can do but wait."

**Three weeks later**

Dean had spent most of the last three weeks sitting by his brother's side waiting for him to wake up. Most of the tubes and wires had been removed from Sam and he now looked like he was just sleeping. The patch of hair on the side of his head that had been shaved off for the operation had now grown back. Dean sat next to his brother watching TV making comments about the football game he was watching.

"I'm thirsty." Sam said softly startling his brother.

Dean sprang out of the chair and stood next to Sam's bed. It was the first words Sam had spoken in almost four weeks.

"What?" Dean asked hoping he hadn't just imagined that Sam had spoken.

"I'm thirsty. C-C-Can I have some water?"

"Sure buddy." Dean held up a glass of water with a straw in it for Sam to take a drink.

"Thanks."

"How do you feel?" Dean asked as he rang for the nurse.

"Okay."

"Damn Sammy you had me worried. I thought you'd never wake up. You had me scared to death."

"S-S-Sorry."

The nurse came in and Dean told her to get the doctor.

"You know you've been unconscious for about four weeks. I was getting a little tired talking to myself." Dean smiled down at his brother. "I can't wait to get you out of here and back on the road."

"On the road?"

"Yeah …we're going to get far from this town and put what happened to you behind us. As soon as you're feeling better we'll get out and find us something to hunt….Get back to what we do best."

"Hunt?"

"Yeah, you know one of those freaks out there." Dean could see the confused look on Sam's face. "Sammy you sure you feel okay?"

Sam looked up at Dean and studied his face.

"I guess I s-s-should know who you are."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them.

**Brothers**

Chapter four

"What? You don't know me?" Dean felt like he had been punched in the stomach.

"No…I d-d-don't think so." Sam said looking up into Dean's face.

Just then the doctor walked into the room.

"Well I see you finally decided to wake up." He smiled at the brothers then walked over and began examining Sam.

"He doesn't know me Doc?"

"That happens a lot with a severe head injury."

"Well … how long will it take till he knows me?"

"I can't say…" The doctor pulled back Sam's eyelid and flashed a light in it. "He could wake up tomorrow with all his memory back or…"

"Or what?"

"It could take days or weeks. And occasionally a person with a head injury like your brother has may only get part of their memory back…or sometimes none at all."

Dean swallowed hard at the thought that his brother might never remember him.

"What can I do?"

"Just keep talking to him about things that happened to him in the past. Something might just jog his memory."

"What's going to happen to him now, now that he's awake?"

"We'll get him thoroughly checked out then hopefully get him out of bed in the next day or so and back on his feet, and then we'll have a psychiatrist examine him to see what he thinks about his memory loss…. And then it's up to you. We can send him to a rehabilitation hospital or you can take him home and take care of him. His vital signs are good and as long as his tests come back negative, hopefully the only problem you should have once he's mobile is trying to get him to remember his life." The doctor looked at his watch. "I got to go I'm due in surgery soon….I'll be back later to check on him."

The doctor then left. Dean walked over to the bed and looked down at his brother.

"Sam what do you remember?"

"I d-d-don't know…" Sam thought for awhile, then looked up at Dean. "I t-t-think I remember you yelling at m-m-me about…about…" Sam shook his head. "I d-d-don't remember what." Sam's eyes filled with tears. "Don't you like me?"

"Of course I like you…you're my brother." Dean's own eyes filled up.

"Your b-b-brother?"

"Yeah."

"Well then where's Mom or D-D-Dad?"

"Dad's off somewhere I can't get a hold of him."

"What about Mom?"

"Sam…I'm sorry but Mom's dead."

"Oh." Sam looked down sadly. "How d-d-did she die?"

Dean wasn't sure if he should tell Sam the truth, that his mother had been pinned to the ceiling and burned by a demon. No, he didn't need to know that, not right now.

"She died in a fire Sammy, a long time ago."

"Oh." Tears once more came to Sam's eyes. "I didn't cause it d-d-did I?"

"No Sammy, you didn't cause it. It was an accident."

"Couldn't Dad s-s-save her? Couldn't you?"

"He tried Sam, he tried but he couldn't get to her in time. I was too little I was only four."

"Oh…" Sam rolled onto his side his face away from Dean as he tried to hide the tears that ran down his face but Dean had seen them. "I'm t-t-tired…I think I'm going to go to sleep."

"You do that. We'll talk tomorrow." Dean could only hope Sam would wake up with his full memory intact. He put his hand on Sam's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

**Two days later**

They had gotten Sam out of bed and had him walking on his own. He walked slow and was a little wobbly but at least he was walking by himself which was a good sign. After a few medical tests the doctor called Dean into the doctor's conference room so they could go over Sam's care.

"Your brother physically should be fine and his walking should straighten out with time. But his memory….I'm not so sure about. We examined him yesterday and it appears not only is his memory affected but he has reverted back to the age of a ten year old."

"What? A ten year old?" Dean leaned back in his chair in disbelief; he couldn't believe this was happening.

"If his memory clears up he hopefully should return to his normal age as well. At least that's what usually happens. With head injuries there are no clear cut solutions. He also is having problems with his speech as I'm sure you've noticed. He's stuttering but we think that too should clear up in time, it happens a lot with head injuries. We can move him to a rehabilitation hospital and work with him, or you can take him with you and maybe once he's back into his normal routine his memory will come back to him. So it's up to you…. Do you want to admit him to a rehab or do you want to take him home?"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

**Brothers**

Chapter five

"He's my brother… he's going with me."

"I'm glad. It's always better for the injured party to be with family rather then in a hospital setting. But you have to remember right now he's a ten year old scared little boy, not a twenty two year old man."

"You're sure he's well enough to be out of the hospital?"

"Like I said physically he's fine, just a little stiff from being in bed for over a month, but his vital signs are good and there's no reason to keep him. But you have to remember he's confused and scared. I want you to keep in touch with us and if you run into any problems bring him back in and we'll see what we can do. Also be very careful he doesn't get another head injury, next time it could be fatal.

**Later**

Dean walked Sam to the car and opened the door for him. He hesitated for a few seconds then climbed in. Dean then shut the door and jumped in the driver's seat. It felt good to have his brother riding shotgun again.

"Must be good to get out of the hospital." Dean said glancing over at Sam who only nodded. "Hey, how 'bout we pick up some burgers and go back to the motel." When Sam still didn't answer him he put his arm on the back of the seat and looked at him. "You can talk you know, you don't have to just sit there."

"I like your c-c-car." Sam looked up at Dean shyly.

"Yeah it's a great car, a '67 Impala. Dad gave it to me."

"That was nice of him."

"Yeah, it was."

Dean started the car and drove away from the hospital.

"It sounds n-n-neat." Sam smiled at Dean. "I wish I c-c-could drive."

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat wondering what it was going to take for Sam to get his memory back.

"Hey, I got an idea." Dean grinned over at his brother. He drove for a while till he came to an empty parking lot. He then got out of the car and walked to the passenger's side. "Move over."

"What?"

"Move over, you're going to drive."

"I can't d-d-drive I'll get in trouble."

"No you won't, you're with me."

Sam smiled and moved into the driver's seat. Dean directed him on what he had to do and Sam shifted the car into drive and gently pushed on the gas peddle. He gave Dean a big smile when the car started moving. Dean smiled back; tears were in his eyes his brother looked like a kid in a candy store.

They drove around the parking lot for about an hour before Dean took over the driving.

"Thanks, that was great!" Sam said grinning.

Later, on their way to get something to eat, Dean tried to find out what the doctors had told Sam.

"Did the doctors tell you what happened to you?"

"They s-s-said I had an accident. That I hurt my head and that's why I c-c-can't remember stuff." He looked over at Dean. "They told me you were my b-b-brother and that I should listen to you and not c-c-cause you any trouble. They said I was older then I thought I was…Is that t-t-true? Am I s-s-stupid?"

"No, no Sammy you're not stupid, of course not." Dean reassured his brother as he blinked back tears. "You had an accident and hurt your head, you're a little confused and don't remember things but that will pass."

"How did I get h-h-hurt? Was I in a c-c-car accident?"

Dean didn't know if he should tell Sam how he was really hurt or let him think it was a car accident.

"What did the hospital say?"

"They s-s-said I had an accident but they d-d-didn't say what happened. But I heard the nurses talking and I heard them s-s-say that some b-b-bad man hurt me. Is that true did some man hurt me?"

Dean didn't want to lie to his brother. He hoped the more his brother knew about his life the sooner he'd begin to remember.

"Yeah Sam, some bad man hurt you."

"Why? What d-d-did I do to get him mad?"

"You didn't do anything Sam. He was just a bad man."

"D-D-Did he hurt you too?"

"I wasn't with you Sam. You went to the store by yourself and ….and a man hurt you." Dean wasn't sure if he should tell Sam he was shot or just leave it at that.

"But why would he hurt me if I d-d-didn't make him mad?"

"I don't know Sam, he was just a bad man and you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Will he hurt m-m-me again if he sees me?"

Dean's heart broke as Sam looked up at him through his long bangs and he could see the fear in his baby brother's eyes.

"No Sammy, I won't let him." Dean tried to keep the hate from showing on his face; he knew if he ever saw the person that hurt his brother he'd kill him

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

I appreciate the reviews, thanks.

**Brothers**

Chapter six

They picked up some hamburgers and went back to the motel where they watched TV till late into the night then finally went to bed. Dean lay in bed waiting till Sam fell asleep then went outside and stood on the porch looking back at the city. All he wanted was to go into the city and search the streets for the men who had hurt his brother but he knew he couldn't leave Sam alone. He wiped angrily at the tears that ran down his cheeks remembering the stupid argument he had had with Sam the night before he was hurt. If only he had gone for coffee that morning instead of Sam, or if only that had left this stinking town that night instead of deciding to stay one more night Sam would be okay. He kept replaying the police tape over and over in his head. Sam buying chocolate doughnuts for him because he knew he liked them and then seeing Sam being gunned down. Then watching the man walk over and try to finish him off. If that gun hadn't jammed his brother would be dead.

He had given up trying to reach their dad weeks ago. He had left numerous voice messages and wasn't even sure if their dad was getting them or even if their dad was alive.

Dean quietly reentered the motel and shut the door. He stood over Sam's bed looking down at him. He looked like any other sleeping twenty two year old but because of some son of a bitch Sam was now as innocent as a ten year old. Dean's heart ached to have his brother back with him. He pulled the covers up over Sam's shoulder then headed for the bed next to him.

**Three hours later**

Dean suddenly sprang up in bed and looked around trying to find the sound that had woke him up. He glanced over at Sam's bed and saw that it was empty. He then looked over at the bathroom door but could tell that the light wasn't on. Dean quickly reached over and turned on the light between the beds. He glanced down and found Sam sitting between the beds, his arms wrapped tight around his legs shivering on the floor with tears in his eyes.

"Sammy?" Dean got off the bed and sat in front of his brother putting his hands on Sam's shoulders. "What's the matter Sammy?"

"I had a bad d-d-dream."

"It's okay, I'm right here Sammy and I won't let anything hurt you." Dean took hold of Sam's arm and tried to pull him up. "Come on Sam, let's get you back in bed."

"No!" Sam pulled away. "I'm scared; I d-d-don't want to go back to b-b-bed."

"It was just a dream Sam; nothing is going to hurt you."

"No." He looked at his brother as tears ran down his face.

"What did you dream Sam?"

"I d-d-dreamt that some b-b-blonde lady was stuck on the ceiling and she was on fire. I wanted to help her but I c-c-couldn't. She b-b-burned up, right in front of me."

Dean knew what Sam had dreamt had actually happened to him but figured it wasn't a good idea to tell him that.

"Sam you're safe, it was just a dream."

"Can I ….can I s-s-sleep with you?"

Dean swallowed hard as he looked at his brother's terrified face.

"Sure Sammy you can sleep with me." He helped Sam off the floor and they both crawled into Dean's bed.

"Thanks Dean." Sam said as he rolled over putting his back to his brother as he pulled the covers over his head.

"Sleep tight Sammy." Dean whispered as he patted Sam reassuringly on his shoulder then rolled over and tried to go back to sleep.

**The next day**

Dean spent the day driving around telling Sam about their childhood, leaving out anything to do with hunting; he figured that could keep till later. He kept it light, only telling Sam the fun things, like the camping and fishing they did together hoping to jar some memory. It seemed like Sam would start to remember something but then he would shake his head sadly as the memory faded.

After they went back to the motel to take a shower Dean realized they were running low on money and knew the only way to make some quick was to hustle a little pool.

They first stopped for something to eat then headed to the local bar. Once inside Dean found a seat for Sam at the bar near the game room where he could keep an eye on him..

"Sam, I'm going to play a little pool but I need you to stay here." He put a twenty dollar bill on the bar. "Drink all the soda you want but nothing else. You wait here for me, okay? I'll keep checking on you and if you need me put up your hand and I'll come over."

"But I want to go with you D-D-Dean."

Dean could tell Sam was scared to be alone but he knew the pool area could get wild once the betting began and it was safer for Sam to stay at the bar then back in the game room.

"I won't be far Sam and I'll come back every half hour to check on you. You can watch TV and drink all the soda you want."

"Okay….Are you good at p-p-pool Dean?"

"One of the best."

"Will you teach me s-s-someday?"

"Sure Bro…I'll teach you." Dean gave Sam a sad smile; he knew Sam was as good as he was at pool. "Now you stay here I'll only be over there." Dean pointed to the pool tables.

"Okay…G-G-Good luck."

Dean walked back to the pool tables and put his quarter down.

**An hour later**

Sam sat at the bar drinking a coke as he watched a football game occasionally glancing back at his older brother who was now involved in a heated game. He smiled over at the two men who had just sat down next to him.

"Hi." Sam smiled at the men who nodded a greeting back to him.

"Double shot of Jack." One of the men ordered.

"Do you play p-p-pool?" Sam asked.

"No kid."

"My brother's a g-g-good pool p-p-player."

"That right?"

"Yeah, he's really good." Sam gave them a big smile. "He's going to t-t-teach me someday….Maybe he can teach you t-t-too."

The men looked at each other and laughed.

"Your brother left you all alone here while he's back there having fun?" The man's friend asked.

"He's comes in here and c-c-checks on me every once in a while."

"Checks on you? Why must he check on you? You retarded or something?"

"No…I d-d-don't think so." Sam's eyes filled up with tears at the man's words.

"What are you drinking kid?"

"Coke."

"What's in it besides Coke?"

"Nothing."

"Well while your brother's out there having fun let me buy you a real drink." The man looked at his friend and winked.

"No, I b-b-better not, my brother told me to just d-d-drink coke."

"Well what you brother doesn't know won't hurt him." The man said as he order a shot from the bartender then put it in front of Sam. "Go ahead drink it; it'll make a man out of you."

"I better not, D-D-Dean will get mad."

"You look old enough to do what you want. Come on kid, be a man."

"Well I g-g-guess one won't hurt." Sam lifted the shot glass and tasted it. "Yuck, that's tastes yucky."

"Gulp it down in one swallow kid."

Sam did what they asked then made a face as he swallowed the liquor.

"That really b-b-burns."

"Good kid huh?" The man nodded to the bar tender who put another shot in front of Sam. "Go ahead kid, after you have a few of these maybe we can go out back and have us a little fun."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks again for the kind reviews I really appreciate each of them.

**Brothers**

Chapter seven

Dean looked over at Sam and could see him talking to two men. He started walking over to check on him but just as he started to leave he was challenged to another game. He knew they needed the money and hated giving up the opportunity to make more. He looked over at Sam who smiled at him giving no indication that anything was wrong so Dean turned around and continued playing. He figured one more game then they were out of there, they could always hit a new bar tomorrow, Sam seemed fine and there didn't appear to be any reason to be worried.

"Come on kid just a few more." The man coaxed as he put more shot glasses in front of Sam.

"I d-d-don't want any more. I d-d-don't like it."

"What are you kid a retard or a man?"

Tears filled Sam's eyes at the man's harsh words.

"I'm not retarded."

"Well then prove it…drink up." He held one of the shot glasses up to Sam who took it and gulped it down then shook his head slightly.

"Starting to feel the buzz aren't you kid?"

"I don't feel so g-g-good."

"Come on kid just one more…" The other man said.

Sam drank the shot then stood up and could feel the room spinning.

"I think I'm g-g-going to be s-s-sick."

The men looked at each other and smiled.

"That's too bad kid; we'll help you to the bathroom."

The two men walked on either side of Sam but instead of taking him to the restroom they led him out the back door and into an alley.

"My b-b-brother told me to stay inside." Sam protested as he tried to pull away from the men. "He's going to be m-m-mad at me."

One of the men pushed Sam hard against a wall.

"Ouch." Sam cried out as he hit the wall. "Why did you d-d-do that?"

"We're going to have us a little fun boy."

"I want to go b-b-back inside." Sam tried to walk away but was held against the wall. "Please…I want to go b-b-back inside." Tears filled Sam's eyes.

"Not before you drop those pants kid."

Sam's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Get those pants off kid, we're going to show you a real good time."

Sam shook his head back and forth his eyes wide with terror.

"No… I want to g-g-go home."

The man backhanded Sam hard across the face splitting his lip.

"Take those pants down now boy or I will." The man said as he began taking off his own belt then began unzipping his pants. "Wait till you see what we have in store for you boy."

"Please I want to g-g-go b-b-back inside…" Tears ran down his face.

The other man came over and undid Sam's belt then began to unzip his jeans.

"P-P-Please don't….I want my b-b-brother…" Sam cried as he tried to hold up his pants.

"Your brother's not here kid."

"You wanna bet?" A voice came from behind them and they turned to look into the enraged eyes of Dean. His own eyes filled up when he saw Sam crying as he tried to hold up his pants.

"I'm sorry D-D-Dean….I told them I had to go b-b-back inside."

"It's okay Sammy. You just go inside, I'll handle this."

"Are you c-c-coming?"

"I'll be there in a minute, there's something I got to do."

Sam wiped at his eyes and went back into the bar.

"Now I'm going to wipe up the alley with you two scum." Dean said his eyes burning with hate as he walked toward them.

Both of the men pulled out knives.

"We were just having us a little fun with the retard." One of the men said as he held up the knife.

"Well I'm just going to have me a little fun with you."

The men didn't stand a chance against Dean. He was in full fighting mode, these men had tried to hurt his brother and now they were going to pay for it. The men got in a few lucky punches but they were no match for Dean who beat them till they lay bleeding and crumbled in the alley. He then went over and picked each one up and tossed them into a dumpster.

"You ever touch my brother again; I swear I'll kill you both." He said through teeth clenched in hate as he slammed down the dumpster's lid.

Dean then went back inside and found Sam who was standing right inside the door. He put his arm around his shoulder and led him out the front door and back to the car.

**Motel room**

Once they got back to the motel Sam immediately ran into the bathroom and threw up. When he came back he looked over at Dean who looked at him sadly.

"You okay Sammy?"

Sam nodded.

"I'm s-s-sorry…."

"Sam when those men started giving you booze you should have came and got me."

"I thought they were b-b-being nice."

"It's okay Sam, but next time we're in a bar you don't talk or take any drinks from anyone except me. Do you understand?"

Sam's eyes filled up.

"Yeah…You're m-m-mad at me aren't you?"

"No Sammy, I'm not mad at you, only at the men who tried to hurt you."

"What were they g-g-going to do?"

"That's not important." Dean swallowed the lump in his throat when he thought of what might have happened to his baby brother if he hadn't gotten there in time.

"Dean?"

"Yeah Sammy."

"Those m-m-men said I was retarded…" Tears streamed down his face. "Do you think I'm retarded D-D-Dean?...I remember at the hospital t-t-they said I was acting like a t-t-ten year old, b-b-but I'm not, I'm older. Is that why those men d-d-didn't like me,

b-b-because I'm retarded?"

TBC**  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews, I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

**Brothers**

Chapter eight

"Of course I don't think you're retarded Sam."

"Well then why d-d-did those two men say I was?"

"Because they're bad men Sam."

"Like the ones that hurt me?"

"Yeah, exactly like the ones that hurt you. There are good people and bad people out there Sam; and you just ran into the bad."

"I was nice to them….why d-d-did they want to hurt me?"

"I don't know Sam."

"I d-d-drank the drinks they gave me. I thought they'd like me then, b-b-but they didn't…..What did you say to them after I left? Did you tell them they were b-b-bad?"

"Yeah I told them Sam. They won't hurt you again."

"It's nice to have a b-b-big brother." Sam smiled.

**Later that night**

Dean rolled over in bed and looked into Sam's face.

"Sam what are you doing in my bed again?"

"I had another bad d-d-dream."

"What now?"

"I dreamt some lady was in the mirror and she tried to g-g-get me."

"Sam you can stay in your own bed. Nothing is going to get you, I'm right here."

"What if it g-g-gets you first?"

Dean shook his head; he knew it was senseless to argue. He rolled over and went back to sleep.

**Early the next morning**

Sam woke up early and crawled out of bed then walked over to the TV and turned it on low to cartoons. After about an hour he looked over at Dean who was still asleep and knew what he wanted to do. He knew Dean liked coffee and doughnuts and he also knew there was a doughnut shop around there somewhere, they had passed it yesterday. Even though Dean didn't say it he knew his brother was mad at him for going outside with the two men. But if he could get doughnuts and coffee for him, maybe he would forgive him. The only problem was he didn't have any money. He walked over to Dean's wallet picked it up and took out ten dollars. He'd pay him back as soon as he could. He quietly opened the door and slipped out then looked up and down the streets wondering which way the shop was. He wasn't sure but he was pretty sure it was nearby. He decided he'd just walk around till he found it.

**Four blocks away**

Two men sat in their car across from a convenience store.

"Well what do you think?" Marlin asked.

"Looks easy enough to take. There's an alley out back where we can park and there's plenty of exits if we get trapped." Wagner looked over at his partner. "This time try not to shoot anyone."

"Well that bitch triggered the silent alarm and then that hero had to interfere."

"This time get her out from behind that desk before she has time to hit the alarm."

"Yeah, yeah,yeah, I hear you."

"We'll come back tonight around quarter till eleven right before they close."

**Motel**

Dean stretched as he got out of bed then headed for the bathroom.

"Sam you in there?" He knocked at the door, when there was no answer he opened it. "Damn it Sammy where the hell are you?" He ran to the motel door and looked outside hoping his brother was sitting on the porch. "I am so going to kick your ass head injury or no head injury." Dean said as he grabbed his car keys and headed for the car.

**Out on the street**

Sam's heart was pounding in his chest; he was scared and had no idea where he was. He had walked in the direction that he thought the doughnut shop had been but couldn't find it. Then suddenly his face lit up as he spotted the shop. He went in bought a coffee for Dean and a dozen doughnuts then went outside and tried to figure out which way led back to the motel.

Marlin and Wagner were driving down the block discussing how they would pull off the robbery when Marlin suddenly slammed on the breaks.

"I don't fucking believe it."

"What?"

"That's that kid I shot."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure. Tall, long dark hair…it's him."

"Last I heard he was in a coma."

"Well he must have come out of it."

"Damn! What the hell are we going to do?"

"I'm going to pull on over next to him."

"Why don't we just get out of here?"

"Because he's a witness, he can pick us out of a lineup."

"So what are we going to do?"

"What I should have done before….finish the son of a bitch off."

"You can't just shoot him out here in the open."

Marlin looked up and down the street.

"There aren't that many people out….I'll pull up next to him then you grab him and pull him into the car. Then we'll finish him off and dump his body in the river."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story… Hope you like the rest of it.

**Brothers**

Chapter nine

At the same time Marlin spotted Sam, Dean, who was driving across the street also spotted him. It was impossible for him to make a U turn so he beeped his horn just as Marlin pulled up next to Sam and Wagner had jumped out and grabbed his arm causing him to drop the doughnuts and coffee. They all turned to look in the direction of the blowing horn and Dean got a good look at the driver's face. It was the man on the police tape, the man who had shot his brother.

"You son of a bitch get away from him!" Dean frantically tried to turn the car around but he was totally boxed in.

"Let's get out of here!" Marlin shouted to Wagner who pushed Sam to the ground then jumped back in the car and sped off.

Dean was already out of his car and was running across the street dodging traffic.

"Sam!" He screamed as he ran over to his brother.

Sam, not realizing what was going on, knelt on the sidewalk picking up the doughnuts which had been thrown all over the ground. Dean reached down and roughly pulled him up.

"Damn it Sammy why the hell did you go out?"

"I wanted to g-g-get you d-d-doughnuts." Sam said as tears filled his eyes as Dean yelled at him.

"Doughnuts! You almost got yourself killed for doughnuts! After what happened last night at the club I would have thought you would have thought twice about going out without me. Damn it Sammy don't be so stupid, think before you do something." As soon as the words were out of his mouth he regretted them.

"They w-w-were for you." Sam blinked back tears.

"Damn it Sam! Maybe I should have left you at the hospital, maybe I shouldn't have taken you with me." Dean said as he grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him across the street to the car.

Sam got in the car and sat looking at the floor as tears ran down his face. Dean glanced over at him as he drove back to the motel and felt bad for yelling at him but right now he was too upset at Sam to apologize. He could have gotten himself killed going out without him. Also the rage he felt for the two men who had injured Sam made it impossible to speak calmly so he kept his mouth shut.

When they got back to the motel Sam threw the doughnuts on a table and crawled into bed and turned his back to Dean.

"Look Sam I'm sorry for yelling at you…but you had me scared to death." Dean said as he walked over and stood over the bed then reached out and put his hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam flinched and pulled away. "Sam I said I was sorry." Dean said as Sam's gesture brought tears to his eyes.

"G-G-Go away!"

"Sam…"

"Leave m-m-me alone… I d-d-don't like you anymore."

Dean felt a sharp pain shoot through his heart at Sam's words. He could also hear Sam's stuttering getting worse the more upset he became.

"Sam…I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"You s-s-said I was s-s-stupid…" His voice cracked with emotion. "You s-s-said I should have s-s-stayed at the hospital and that you d-d-didn't want me…"

"I didn't mean it Sammy, I was upset. And I never said I didn't want you…I only thought maybe you would have been safer at the hospital."

Sam turned around and looked at Dean who was taken back by the hurt on his brother's face.

"You d-d-don't like m-m-me and you wish I wasn't here."

"That's not true Sammy."

"Yeah it is, I c-c-can t-t-tell." Sam turned around. "Well I hope you c-c-choke on your d-d-doughnuts."

"Come on Sammy…" Normally the comment would have made him smile but he knew Sam was hurting inside.

"Leave m-m-me alone!" Sam pulled the covers over his head.

Dean shook his head sadly and walked over to the door and looked out. At least now he knew what the men were driving, a blue Chevy. He knew he should contact the cops but he wanted a piece of these men. He wanted to make sure they paid for what they did to his brother. Dean knew if the men were in front of him right now he'd kill them and have no regrets. No one hurt his brother the way they did and got away with it. He remembered back when they were kids how they were always being picked on because they were always the new kids on the block. Sam had come home once beaten badly by a group of older boys and Dean had tracked each one down and did the same thing to them that they had done to his brother. He swallowed hard as the memory came back. Mentally Sam was the same age now as he was then. He had been ten and Dean had been fourteen. He wiped angrily at tears that threatened to run down his face. Would Sam always be that ten year old or would his memory and his true age ever return? Dean looked down at the smashed doughnuts his brother had bought for him and he choked back a sob. Sam had gone for doughnuts the morning he had been shot and he had bought chocolate doughnuts the same kind that now lay crumbled in the box.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks again for the reviews. I really enjoy hearing the different comments.

**Brothers**

Chapter ten

Sam lay in bed as tears ran down his face. His brother didn't want him. He swallowed hard trying not to let Dean hear him. Maybe he was retarded and that's why his brother wanted to take him back to the hospital. _I'm going to find Dad that's what_ _I'll do_ Sam thought. He knew Dean had said their mom was dead but their dad was out there somewhere. _Maybe he'll want me. _Sam had no idea why Dean was so mad. All he knew was that some man jumped out of the car and tried to steal his doughnuts so why was Dean so mad. Maybe the man wasn't a bad man but was only hungry. He knew what he would do, he'd wait till Dean went to sleep and then he'd leave and he'd never find him. Then Dean would be happy because he wouldn't be stuck with him.

**Later that afternoon **

Dean made Sam get out of bed and they went out to a diner and got something to eat. Dean tried to talk to Sam but Sam turned away determined not to talk to him. Dean tried to explain to him that the men were bad and that he got upset because he thought they were going to hurt him but Sam didn't want to hear it. All he remembered was that his brother had said he was stupid and that he wanted to take him back to the hospital, and that hurt him, he had thought Dean had liked him. He looked over at Dean and saw that he was looking at him. Sam turned away as he blinked back tears.

Dean knew he had hurt Sam's feelings and tried to apologize to him the best he could. He loved his brother and would die for him but he always had a hard time expressing his feelings. He knew Sam was thinking like a ten years old and would probably pout the rest of the day then forget all about it tomorrow. Dean knew that Sam would be safer at the hospital and maybe then he could hunt down the bastards that had hurt his brother without having to worry about him. He knew Sam wouldn't like it but it was the best thing for now.

"Sam…I'm going to take you to the hospital tomorrow. Don't worry I won't let you there for long. There's just something I have to do and I have to do it alone."

Sam looked back at Dean his lip quivering. He was terrified to go back to the hospital. What if Dean never came back for him? What if they kept him forever?

"P-P-Please don't take me b-b-back there. I'll be g-g-good…I p-p-promise." Sam said softly his eyes glistening with tears.

"It's the best thing for now Sam. It'll just be for a few days I promise." Dean's heart broke for his brother; he looked just like a kid whose puppy had died. But he knew he had no choice, he had to put Sam some place safe so he could track down the men who did this to him.

"I'm g-g-going out to the c-c-car." Sam said as he ran out of the diner and jumped in the car trying to hide his tears.

"Damn it Sammy there you go again, taking off without me." Dean said to himself as he threw money down on the counter top and ran after his brother.

**Later that night**

They watched TV then went to bed. Sam waited till he could hear Dean breathing heavy and knew he was asleep then got out of bed and quickly got dressed. He couldn't chance taking any money because Dean had fallen asleep with his clothes on and with his wallet in his pocket. Sam reached in his own pocket and found a few dollars left from buying the doughnuts, it would have to do. If he only bought one hamburger a day the money would last at least for a few days and maybe by then he would find their dad. He was going to just slip out but decided to write Dean a note. He looked around till he found some motel stationary and jotted down a quick note then put it on his pillow. He glanced back at Dean with tears in his eyes then left.

**The next morning**

Dean woke up and immediately looked over at Sam's bed expecting to find him fast asleep. When he saw the note he jumped out of bed and grabbed it.

_Dean,_

_I know you don't like me so I'm leaving. I'm going to find dad and live with him if he wants me. Don't try to find me because you won't. Goodbye._

_Sam_

"Damn it Sammy!" Dean threw the note down and grabbed his car keys. He had no idea how much of a head start Sam had but he knew he had to find him. The men who had shot Sam were out there waiting to finish the job. Why had he yelled at his brother? He knew Sam wasn't thinking clearly and was just trying to do a nice thing by getting him doughnuts. He felt a cold chill shoot through his heart as tears filled his eyes; he pressed on the accelerator and sped out of the motel's parking lot praying he'd find his brother before it was too late.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the reviews, glad you like the story.

**Brothers**

Chapter eleven

Sam wandered down the streets not even sure what he was looking for. He didn't even remember what their dad looked like. He could only hope that their dad would see him and come over to him. He had just rounded a corner when a sharp pain shot through his head and he fell against the building that he was walking next to. He put his hand up to his head as a vision of Dean sitting next to him in a church like setting flashed through his mind. Dean had been very sick and he was worried about him. Next the vision flashed to a man putting his hand on Dean's head and Dean falling over and then getting up and being healed. Then another vision flashed of his brother hanging from a beam in a mine shaft and of a horrible looking creature standing in front of him. Sam shook his head trying to get the picture out of his mind but then another vision shot through his mind of him lying on the floor of a home with an electrical cord wrapped around his neck as he slowly strangled. But then all of a sudden Dean burst into the room and managed to save him. He clearly remembered Dean's relieved hug after he had gotten the cord off of his neck. Then the pain and the visions faded. What did it all mean Sam wondered? Was he beginning to remember his past? He gave a small smile when he remembered Dean hugging him. Maybe his brother used to like him at one time. But now Dean thought he was stupid and just in the way. Sam swallowed hard as tears filled his eyes; he was scared and lonely and all he wanted was to be with his big brother who no longer wanted him.

**The Impala**

Dean frantically drove up and down the streets and alleys looking for Sam. He knew he had hurt Sam's feelings but never thought he would take it this far, that he would actually run away. And Sam wasn't even himself; he had the mind of a ten year old boy.

"Where the hell are you Sammy?" Dean said as he looked down an alley way. He knew if the men from the robbery found Sam first they would kill him. He also knew if he didn't find him soon he'd have to go to the cops and he didn't really want to do that unless he had to. He tried to get the picture of his brother lying dead in an alley out of his mind. What if Sam died thinking he didn't want him? Dean knew that wasn't true, but Sam didn't, he thought Dean wanted to get rid of him by sending him to the hospital. Dean knew the only reason he wanted to send Sam to the hospital was to protect him until he could track down the men who had hurt him. Maybe he should have told Sam the truth from the beginning that these men had shot him in the head and that was why his mind had reverted back to a ten year old. But would he have understood that, or would he just have ended up scaring him? A horrible empty feeling came over Dean as he looked at the empty passenger's seat next to him. He would give anything to have Sam sitting next to him and be far from this city that had caused them both so much pain. "Damn it Sammy where are you?" Dean said through eyes blurred with tears.

**The street**

Marlin and Wagner had ditched their car and stolen another one. They drove up and down the streets hoping to spot the kid from the convenience store again. They knew he could identify them and now they also knew the man who ran over to help the kid could identify them also, both would have to die.

"How do we even know the kid is out here?" Wagner asked.

"We don't, but we got to look somewhere….I'm not going to jail for attempted murder if that kid talks."

"You know the kid seemed kind of strange….He acted like he didn't recognize us."

"Yeah I noticed that…Maybe that shot he took to the head scrambled his brains"

"Hopefully, because if we can't find him and he talks…you're in big trouble."

"You'll go down right beside me so just shut up and let's find that kid and get rid of him."

**Forty five minutes later**

"Hey." Wagner reached over and smacked Marlin's arm. "That him?"

Marlin looked over at Sam as he walked down the street his head hanging down, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Yeah, that's him." Marlin gave a little laugh. "Kid looks like he lost his best friend."

They drove slowly behind Sam so they wouldn't spook him then followed him into a alley. Once they were far enough into the alley so they wouldn't be spotted from the street they pulled over and got out of their car. Sam spotted them and backed up as they approached him.

"Hey kid, where's your buddy?" Marlin asked as they stood on either side of Sam.

"I…I d-d-don't know." Sam looked back and forth between the two men. He remembered Dean saying they were bad men and wondered why they wanted his brother.

"My friend asked you a question boy." Wagner said as he pushed Sam against a wall.

Sam tried to get away but Wagner punched him hard in the stomach causing him to double over and gasp in pain.

"Where's your buddy?" Marlin repeated his question.

"I d-d-don't know." Sam said trying to straighten up. He didn't understand why these men were hurting him and why they wanted to know where Dean was. Sam's eyes widened in fear as Wagner pulled out a knife and held it up to his throat.

"Where is he?" Wagner pressed the knife a little into Sam's throat causing a small trickle of blood to run down from the cut.

"P-P-Please d-d-don't…"

"Where is he?"

"He's at a m-m-motel."

"Which one?"

"I d-d-don't know."

Wagner backhanded Sam hard across his face splitting his lip.

"Think kid…. what does the motel look like?"

"It…it has a b-b-big horseshoe out f-f-front." Sam said blinking back tears worried that he might have gotten Dean in trouble.

Wagner looked over at Marlin.

"Sound familiar?'

"There's a motel about six blocks from here that has a horseshoe on the sign out front."

"Let's find a phonebook and get the number. Our friend here can call his buddy and arrange a little meeting."

"You w-w-won't hurt him will you?"

"No kid we won't hurt him. We just want to talk to him." Marlin said grinning over at Wagner.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

This is the last chapter. I want to thank everyone who took the time to review. I'm glad you enjoyed the story. Like I always say I suck at endings so I hope no one is disappointed.

**Brothers **

Chapter twelve

"What's your friend's name?"

"Dean…but d-d-don't c-c-call him he's going to b-b-be mad at m-m-me."

Marlin laughed.

"That's the least of your worries kid." He looked over at Wagner. "Go find a phone and see if you can get hold of him. If you do, get him out here…we'll get rid of them together."

Wagner went into a nearby restaurant and used their phone to call the motel, he was then patched through to Dean.

"Sam?" Dean answered hoping to hear his brother's voice.

"Is this Dean?"

"Yeah…who is this?" Dean's heart started pounding in his chest. He remembered the phone call a few months ago when the police called to tell him his brother had been hurt. He shut his eyes and said a silent prayer that he wasn't going to hear the same thing or something worse.

"We have your friend, and he's dead unless you do what I say."

Dean felt a cold chill go through him.

"You hurt him and I swear I'll kill you." Dean gripped the steering wheel as he listened to the man.

"He's fine for now, but he won't be for long."

"What do you want?"

"Meet us in the alley at Ninth and Bradford…no cops or the kid's dead."

"I'll be there." Dean snapped his cell phone shut then reached in the glove compartment and took out his gun. He stuck it in his waistband and covered it with his shirt.

**Ten minutes later**

Dean pulled into the alley and drove halfway through it till he spotted Sam and the two men standing behind some dumpsters. He parked the car and slowly walked toward them. He clenched his fists in anger when he saw the bruises on Sam's face and the fear in his eyes.

"You okay Sam?"

Sam nodded.

"D-D-Don't be mad."

"I'm not mad Sam." Dean looked over at Marlin and Wagner. "What do you want?"

"Seems like your friend here ran into us before, which is unfortunate for him and now you too."

"Look, I don't give a damn about either of you; all I want is my brother back."

"Brother? Well your brother can identify us and so can you."

"You don't have to worry about him he doesn't remember what happened, there's no reason to hurt him."

Marlin gave a little laugh.

"Oh so the shot to the head did screw up his brains. I thought he sounded a little retarded…and all that stuttering…poor kid I guess I'll just be putting him out of is misery then." Marlin said smiling. He looked at Sam as he raised his gun and pointed it at Dean. "Well tell your brother goodbye kid."

"No! Don't!" Sam screamed as he grabbed for the gun. Marlin pulled the gun away then slammed it against Sam's head; he dropped to the ground unconscious as blood flowed from a deep cut above his eye. Marlin then pointed the gun at Sam's head.

"Damn kid, I should have made sure you were dead the first time I shot you." He said as he leveled the gun at Sam's head.

"Noooo!" Dean yelled as he pulled out his own gun. He didn't hesitate as he pointed it at Marlin's stomach and pulled the trigger. He then swung around and shot Wagner also in the stomach as he turned his own gun toward Dean. Both men dropped to the ground moaning in pain. Dean was tempted to finish each of them off with a head shot but decided that would be too easy for them. He knew a stomach wound was one of the most painful wounds you could have and it gave him a sense of satisfaction knowing he was the one that had caused the pain. He kicked the guns away from the men then stuck his gun back in his waistband and ran to Sam then knelt down beside him.

"Sammy?" He pulled Sam into his arms his brother's blood smearing his shirt. He was unconscious but alive. Dean gently picked him up and put him in the back seat of the car. He then jumped in and sped toward the hospital with the doctor's warning repeating itself in his mind, that if Sam had another head wound it could be fatal.

**The hospital**

Dean paced the emergency room's waiting room. He had told the doctor that Sam had fallen outside the motel and hit his head on the fender of the car. The doctor looked at him suspiciously but said nothing. He knew he should call the cops and tell them about the two men in the alley but truthfully he didn't care if they died. They had hurt his brother and they had paid for it. Two hours later the doctor came out of the emergency room and walked over to Dean.

"How is he?"

The doctor smiled.

"He's awake and wants to see you."

"Oh thank God." Dean breathed a sigh of relief.

The doctor led Dean into the emergency room. Sam was sitting propped up on the gurney. He gave Dean a small smile when he saw him.

"Sam you okay?"

"Yeah, I just have a hell of a headache. What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"All I remember is going to the store for doughnuts and I think it was getting robbed but…that's it...that's all I can remember…"

"You remember me?"

"Sure, why wouldn't I?" Sam looked at Dean confused.

Dean looked over at the doctor.

"He remembers…and his stuttering is gone." Dean smiled.

"Your brother's very lucky. The blow he took to his head could have killed him but instead it jarred his memory. We still want to run a few tests just to make sure he's not bleeding in his brain anywhere but it looks to me like he'll be fine and mentally he appears to be back to normal."

Sam looked back and forth between Dean and the doctor.

"What do you mean mentally I appear to be back to normal? What the hell's going on Dean?" He had no idea what they were talking about. He glanced over at Dean expecting to hear some smart ass remark about him never being normal in the first place but Dean kept quiet.

"I'll tell you all about it when you're feeling better." Dean said.

"I'm feeling okay now, and I want to know what this is all about."

"Sam, just let the doctor's run their tests and as soon as they say you're back to normal, or what ever normal is for a geek like you, we'll have a little talk and I'll explain everything that happened since you went for doughnuts."

Sam seemed satisfied; he knew he'd get it out of Dean sooner or later.

The doctor looked at Dean.

"I want to hold your brother for a day or two and then if all the tests come back negative he'll be free to go."

**Two days later**

Sam was released two days later and Dean took him back to the motel. Once they were inside Sam sat on the bed and looked at his brother.

"Okay, now I want to hear what happened?"

Dean sat on the bed across from Sam and explained to him what had happened since he was shot, but he left out the part about him shooting the two men in the alley. Dean hadn't read a paper or watched TV since the shooting and had no idea if the men were alive or dead nor did he care. They had shot his brother and he had made them pay for it and he knew he would do it again if he had to. No one messed with his little brother.

"Well then how did I regain my memory?"

"It's just like I told the doctor. You slipped in the parking lot and hit your head on the car fender."

"Oh…" It seemed like a reasonable explanation. "Was I a pain in the ass when I was acting like a kid?"

"Sam, that's a stupid question…you're always a pain in the ass." Dean said smiling.

"No I mean it, If I gave you any trouble I'm sorry."

"No, no trouble at all." Dean smiled. "But it's good to have you back." Dean knew he might never know what happened to the two men he had shot, but his brother was alive and back to normal and really that was all that mattered to him.

The End


End file.
